Same Cage
by Hungry Kimchi
Summary: [Jumin x MC] "A love this strong could never go wrong, right?" Jumin realizes what he is and how he has become. He finds his purposes in you but will you accept this passionate love?


I opened my eyes and everything around me was dark. That was the first time I realized I gained consciousness. I could see giants in front of me making a fuzz around my body. I couldn't understand very well what they were saying but I did realize that they were making "changes" on me. Every touch they did I changed, my voice, my hair, my clothes, even my attitude and all they had to do was touch me. They gave me a cat. I had no idea what to do with it either but once they touched me again, I felt some strong attachment to it. Her name was Elizabeth III. Peculiar, but I felt good having the cat in my arms. I also noticed that they were working on other "characters" like me. I somehow knew those characters, Zen was the narcissistic artist, Jaehee is my assistant, Yoosung is the game addicted college student, and… Luciel Choi… the genius hacker. I don't understand why but I felt threatened seeing him even though those giants haven't made any "changes" on me. I felt like he was going to take away something very important from me.

Months gone by and I started to feel more alive. According to the giants, I am a very powerful and wealthy businessman with no interest in dating. I seem to have some obsessions with the cat. I'm perfectly fine with that. It also appears that whatever these giants are working on is almost done but before they finished working on us, they added something one more time and I felt… longing. Deep in my heart, I felt some sort of longing… a void? I can't describe it but I ended up looking at my cat and tried to make her fill that void. Finally, they were done working with us and I could finally move around. The giants have given me such a luxurious home, fit for my character but it felt empty for some reason. I wasn't entirely sure why I was created. I guess I will have to find but first, I need to feed Elizabeth III and pamper her just so that I could still my unsettled heart. Heart? Do I even have one? I don't think I was born normally to this world but those giants gave me a purpose. What was it? My phone rang and I see their names… Yoosung, Zen, Jaehee, 707 and… someone else. Who?

My heart beat faster and my fingers tremble a bit. I can't say anything else to her but just the ones that I was programmed with. Programmed? What does that mean? This person whose name I don't know, I want to know more about her. I want to see her. I want to kiss her. I want to touch her. I want to surround myself with her everything but how do I do that?

" _You can't do that. She will decide if you can do that."_

Who said that? I looked around me but I couldn't find anyone. I look back at the phone and I see these hearts flying around. I see a purple one fly towards me and I feel happy but there weren't much purple hearts. Why? I try to do something. I try to get her attention but I can't! I CAN'T DO ANYTHING TO GER HER ATTENTION! LOOK AT ME!

 _"You can't do that, Han Jumin."_

I know this voice. "Luciel! Where are you?"

"You should know, right? My character is of a genius hacker."  
"Why can't I get her attention? What is happening here? What are we doing here?"

"Listen carefully to me…"

I listened intently but I don't understand. I do understand but at the same time I don't. So I can never make her look at my way even though I love her this much… even though I love her so much, all I can do is just wait!? Then why was I even created if this is all I could do?! She picked someone else and all I could do was watch. She looked so happy to talk to them. She would sometimes even get worried and make a fuzz about them. Multiple times she called me an asshole but when she did, she had a smile on her face. Does she like it when I am being mean to others? I don't really understand it but if she's happy about that then I will continue to be one. At the very least, she would remember me as the asshole. I was ready to accept the fact that she would never pick me, until one day a light focused on me and I see her. I see her very clearly and she's… looking at me directly! Finally, she finally picked me! The first four days was torture. I couldn't wait to be wait to be with her. All these purple hearts flying towards me was filling up the void in my heart. Our interactions made me whole. She was my everything and I would do anything within my power to keep our relationship but then I noticed something. She was in a hurry. She was rushing. I don't understand. Did I miss something? Did I offend her?

I try to woo her with anything that I could offer but she's brushing them off. Why is she such in a hurry? Did I do something wrong? I look around me for answers or clues then I noticed the way she would talk to Luciel. Her words are warm. Between me and him, she takes time to choose her response and would make sure that she doesn't hurt him. She smiles at my jokes but not as much compared to Luciel's incomprehensible ones. She's happier with him. Is… is she rushing to be with him?

I grind my teeth and clutch my fists hard, I would have welcomed any wounds from them to escape this pain in my chest. All the purple hearts she has been giving me feels empty. She wants to be with Luciel. She's rushing my story to be with him…

"Jumin?" I could hear Luciel call me. "Hey, Han Jumin!"

"Even if I was programmed to be this way, I won't give her to you…"

"What are you doing-? STOP THAT! You're going to break the system!"

I don't care! I will do anything and everything to keep her with me! I am keeping her with me!

"Ah, a new chat opened! I wonder who it is- eh? A call? Jumin?" she answered my call.

"My princess, are you doing well? I'm so sorry that I wasn't able to win your heart but don't worry. Everything will be okay now. We will be together forever now." I whisper over the phone.

"Don't do it, Jumin! STOP IT! SHE CAN'T COME HERE!"

I stretched my arms as far as I could beyond the screen, grabbed her wrists and puller her towards my embrace. I held her so tight, I was so sure she would break. Her face showed her surprise. I must look super scary because the moment she saw my face she started to look pale. I caressed her cheek lovingly, "You're finally looking at me, my precious angel." I claimed her lips aggressively, making sure that I molded my mouth to match hers. Her puny struggle was so adorable and useless. I couldn't help but chuckle as I continue kissing her. My tongue swept her mouth over and over until she stopped struggling against me. "Good girl," I whispered tilting her head up, I caressed her cheek one more time.

"HAN JUMIN! RETURN HER!" I heard Luciel's voice from behind. His voice was starting to irritate me. I have to do something about that man but first I need to secure her by my side. I have to make sure that she cannot leave… forever.

A few weeks passed and everything is perfect. I have her right beside me, always waiting for me. The beautiful cage suits her well. She looks like a trapped angel with broken wings. I have to make sure that I take care of her since she hurt them. I open the cage and hold her tightly. She has stopped fighting me. I guess getting rid of those pesky men made her more calm. They did say a lot of unnecessary things to her. "Don't worry. Don't worry. It's just us here now. No one will ever come between us."

From a distance, beyond the screen above us I could hear the same news over and over since I brought her here.

"Missing woman, age xxx, has been reported since last xxxx. Police have been investigating this report as more women are disappearing recently. Young women are advised to not walk around by themselves and should be accompanied by someone. The police still cannot find any leads to their disappearance. Most women were reported last seen inside their homes using their mobile phones. They believe that this incident is done by one suspect who lures women and takes them, however, there has been no demands nor clues to this investigation."

She doesn't react anymore after listening to that news. I smile as I slowly put lie her down on her back, "We can finally be one, my princess…"

* * *

Author's Note:  
Hello it is me again, Hungry Kimchi! Thank you to everyone who left reviews, faved and read my fanfics. For this story, I had mixed feelings because I wanted it to end sadly but then I was also touched on Jumin's bad ending that I kinda ended up mixing this story. I actually have no words on how to describe this story but I hope you would still appreciate Jumin as the yandere-fuwa-husband that he is on his good ending. Thank you again to everyone~

Same cage! ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿


End file.
